To maintain environmental neatness and sanitary condition, tools to clear dust and dirt such as brooms, mops or dust suction devices are generally being used. A dust suction device performs clearing by driving an air suction fan to form a negative pressure inside the dust suction device to generate a suction force to suck in dirt, and collects the dirt in a dust suction box inside the device. However, a user needs to drag the conventional dust suction device to allow a dust suction port of the dust suction device to suck the dust on the floor. It takes the user a greater effort and time to drag the dust suction device to finish the clearing task.
With advance of technology, now automatic clearing apparatus capable of providing automatic dust suction function has been developed and marketed. It no longer needs people to drag and control positioning of the dust suction port to suck the dust. The automatic clearing apparatus can automatically move and perform dust suction at the same time, so as to do clearing work without manpower. Once the automatic clearing apparatus is activated by the user it can automatically perform dust suction action in a space where clearing is intended, thus brings the user great convenience while doing the clearing job. However, after the automatic clearing apparatus has performed the dust suction action for a period of time, a lot of dirt is gathered in a dust collection box thereof. The user has to remove the dust collection box to clear the dirt inside the box. But detaching of the conventional dust collection box often is quite complicated and inconvenient, as a result the user often is smeared with the dirt or the dirt in the dust collection box is falling out. Moreover, the automatic clearing apparatus is likely to perform the dust suction action in the cleaned area, so that its dust suction power is wasted.
In order to facilitate users to detach and reassemble the dust collection box and also improve the dust suction efficiency of the automatic cleaning apparatus, a technique aiming for this purpose has been developed. For instance, Taiwan utility model No. M422395 discloses a negative ion cleaning robot which includes a dust suction module and a main body. The dust suction module includes a dust collection box, a negative ion generator, a conductive line, a brush, an air fan, an air outlet, a filter, a bottom lid and an air inlet. The negative ion generator generates negative ions. The air fan generates airflow to suck external dust into the dust collection box. The filter is located in the dust collection box and above the air fan. The air outlet is located at one side of the dust collection box. The bottom lid is located below the air fan and the air outlet and connects to a lateral side of the dust collection box, and includes a grid corresponding to the air outlet to let the negative ions being carried out by the airflow. The air inlet is located at the bottom of the dust suction module. When the air fan is in operation, the external dust is sucked into the dust collection box through the air inlet.
Taiwan utility model No. M407724 also discloses a dust collection box and a dust suction machine adopted the dust suction box. The dust suction machine includes a body which includes a chamber to hold the dust collection box and a pair of latch troughs. The dust collection box can be joined to or detached from the chamber, and includes a holding body and a first latch means. The holding body includes a lid and a box. The first latch means is disposed on the lid and includes a pair of first movable operation members and a first elastic element interposed between the first operation members. Each of the first operation members includes a first latch member, and has a holding position in which the first operation members are pressed by the first elastic element in normal conditions and a release position in which the first elastic element is compressed. At the release position the first latch member is retracted into the lid. At the holding position the first latch member is extended outside the lid. When the dust collection box is assembled with the body, the first latch members are wedged in the pair of latch troughs.
The aforesaid dust collection box and dust suction machine disclose that the first operation members can be clipped by user's fingers and moved inward to the release position, so that the first latch members retract from the latch troughs into the lid and the user can to remove the dust collection box from the dust suction machine. However, the dust collection box has drawbacks such as consisting of a great number of components and its complex structure. Moreover, concerning the negative ion cleaning robot, the dust collection box at the bottom thereof is disposed above the air fan. Hence detaching and reassembly of the dust collection box are inconvenient. In addition, the air inlet of the negative ion cleaning robot is open type that receive dust suction airflow from different directions, including the cleaned area. As a result, the negative ion cleaning robot still has problem of wasting dust suction power.